poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue. It was a busy day at Delta Base. Bridge Carson: (using psychometery around the base) All clear so far, Sky. Schuyler Tate: Excellent, Bridge. Keep me posted. Bridge Carson: Gotcha covered. Suddenly, There was an explosion at the Delta Prison with Broodwing escaping. Bridge Carson: Huh, Wait a minute. (using psychometery) Something's happening at the Delta Prison! Broodwing escaped from prison with Chrysalis aiding him. Bridge Carson: Oh no! Broodwing's escaping! Schuyler Tate: Come on, We have to warn Supreme Commander Cruger! Meanwhile in the 21st century, Spike was getting books from shelf to shelf, When he heard knocking on the door. As the door slammed. Spike the Dog: Ugh! Dean Cadance: Spike! The books fell on Spike. Dean Cadance: Spike? Spike the Dog: (muffled) A little help? Dean Cadance: Spike, We need you! Spike the Dog: Of course! What can I do? The door opens. Spike: Whoa, What happened to you? Twilight Sparkle: (groans as she was tired) I'm sorry, Spike. I just... (yawns) ...need a quick... nap. Napkin! Tell the delegates I'll... (trails off) Dean Cadance: She's been awake three straight days from organizing books. We need to make sure she gets some rest today. She'll never be able to attend her ranger duties in this condition. Can I count on you to see to it that she isn't disturbed? Spike: I promise! I won't let you down! Later at Canterlot High, Sunset and the Mane 5 were in the band room practicing they're new song. Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Girls. Let's do it just like we practice. Rarity: But what about Twilight. We can't just go on with out her. Then, Dean Cadence came in. Dean Cadance: I'm sorry to inform you girls, But Twilight is unable to practice at your band. She's tired, She will be sleeping in my place until she wakes up again. Pinkie Pie: Aww, Bummer... Applejack: Guess we'll have to go on without her. Rainbow Dash: Aww well. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair, Broodwing made a deal with Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: What kind of deal do you have in mind, Broodwing? Broodwing: By helping each other destroy the rangers we seek to have revenge on. Ahuizotl: Oh, That sounds easy. Broodwing: Much more easier once I have a machine strong enough to destroy the power rangers for good. Nightmare Moon: Very well, Broodwing. (shook his hand) You got a deal. Broodwing: Excellent decision, Nightmare Moon. And the villains laughed more evilly then ever. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Sunset was worried about Twilight having some sleep. Sunset Shimmer: I sure hope she wakes up, Girls, I'm worried about her. Fluttershy: She'll be okay, Sunset. It takes plenty of time. Rarity: A quick nap never hurts at all. Applejack: And we still have each other. Rainbow Dash: And Spike's taking care of her right now. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe you girls are right, Twilight deserves as much time she'll need until she's ready to wake up. Suddenly, Broodwing appeared from the skies out of nowhere. Broodwing: (summons his Krybots) Krybots, Attack! So, They attack CHS. Pinkie Pie: Whoa, What are those things outside? Rainbow Dash: Whatever they are, They've picked the wrong party to crash. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Let's fight back! So, Sunset and the Mane 5 fight off the Krybots. Pinkie Pie: HIYA!! (sidekicks one Krybot) Rainbow Dash: Sunset, Duck! (roundhouse kick another Krybot as Sunset ducks) Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: No problem. Rarity: There're too many of them! Fluttershy: This does not look good. Just then, the S.P.D rangers came to give the girls a hand. Schuyler Tate: Hold on, Girls! We're coming! Shadow Saber! (sliced a lot more Krybots) Surrender, Broodwing! There's nowhere else to fly, You're under arrest! Jack Landors: Come quietly or we'll have to take you by force! Broodwing: That will be the day. We'll meet again, Rangers! (flies away) S.P.D. Rangers: Power Down! (powered down their ranger forms) Jack Landors: Are you girls okay? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Thanks for the help. Applejack: Say, Who are y'all anyway? Schuyler Tate: We're S.P.D. Power Rangers, I'm Schuyler Tate, Commander and S.P.D. Shadow Ranger, Sky for short. And these are my friends and trusted comrades. Bridge Carson, Red Ranger, Roman Matthews, Blue Ranger, Clay Benson, Green Ranger, Elizabeth Delgado a.k.a. Z, Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew, Pink Ranger, Or Syd for short, Kat Manx, Kat Ranger, Our two friends from the future, Sam, S.P.D. Omega Ranger and Nova, S.P.D. Nova Ranger. And these are our two latest rangers, Boom, Orange Ranger and Jack Landors, Quantum Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you, I'm Sunset Shimmer and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. We're Harmony Force Power Rangers. Bridge Carson: Wasn't there one more ranger with you, Cruger did say there was a Magic Ranger leading the team. Rarity: Oh yes, Twilight Sparkle is the Magic Ranger and our leader. But she's asleep for staying up three straight days from organizing books. Schuyler Tate: We'll worry about her soon, Let's meet up with Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger. Soon, They gathered at Delta Base that has been teleported not too far from CHS. Anubis Cruger: Welcome back, My Rangers. Schuyler Tate: Thank you, Sir. Applejack: What the hey, Did that there dog just talk?! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Cool. Nyx: Hi, Guys. Long time no see. Susnet Shimmer: Nyx, What're you doing here? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, And How'd you know those other Power Rangers from the future? Isinia Cruger: Doggie and I've known Nyx ever since we've adopted her a long time ago. Anubis Cruger: And we've brought her to her own time once every school year at Crystal Prep Academy with Dean Cadance as her legal guardian. Nyx: It's true. And when school's over, I'd get to spend some time with my new family. (hugged her adopted mother) I love you, Isinia. Isinia Cruger: Nyx: (hugged her adopted father) And I love you, Doggie. Anubis Cruger: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225